Alternative Constellation
by ivanaKarino
Summary: Nepeta and Gamzee bond over a similar situation  Homestuck belongs to Andrew Hussie
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! I'm bored and wanted to write a story, also I never see this couple get shipped so I wanted to take a crack at it. Give it a try.**

**Read and Review if you feel like it**

Chapter 1

I rubbed my sleepy eyes and yawned as I reached over to pick up the saucer of milk that was lying on the floor next to me. I picked up the dish and lapped up some milk, careful not to spill any on my pretty green jacket. I looked down at the computer in my lap ready to finish the task at hand. I had logged into Pesterchum about a half hour ago and was surprised by how many people were willing to participate in a role play with me. This afternoons session was especially fun, even if I didn't quite understand everything this other person was saying.

arsenicCatnip [AC] began trolling KampBrohan (KB)

AC: :33 *ac sneaks up on her new furrend before giving him a quick tap on the shoulder with her paw, eager to show him the hoof beast she has slain for him…*

KB : ….ok if that's what your into…

AC: :33 *ac looks disapprovingly at KB and reminds him that they are roll playing and he should type to her as such!*

KB: uhh…oh yeah right ummm…yeah KB takes the slain hoof beast from ac and places it on the fire he has started to cook it when oh no! its raining! Ac is going to get wet from the rain! Why don't you come closer to the fire and sit with me…

AC: :33 *ac looks a little confused at first but then starts to walk over to KB in anticipation of eating the freshly slain hoof beast*

KB: that's right…closer…

AC: :33 *ac gets walks over to the fire the slain hoof beast looks purrfect and almost ready to eat she-

Chris Hansen (CH) began trolling KampBrohan (KB) and arsenic Catnip (AC)

CH: why don't you take a seat right there…

KD: wait? What?

CH: take a seat

AC: :33 *ac looks up confused at the new troll in her session*

KD: wait man this is for a school project I swear!

CH: take a seat right there

KB: !

KampBrohan ceased trolling arsenicCatnip (AC) and ChrisHansen (CH)

CH: damn it!

Chris Hansen (CH) ceased trolling arsenic Catnip (AC)

I stared at my computer and pouted.

"Now what?" I sighed.

I turned it off and got up from the floor where I sat and placed the computer carefully on the grey table on the other end of my hive.

I was bored. Bored, bored bored! If only Equius was around hang out with. But he was too busy these days fixing up his Aridia robot, but that was ok, he had found himself a matesprit and I couldn't get in between them. Ah matesprit, another sore subject for me! I was hopelessly in love with Karkat Vantas but he just wouldn't even give me the time of day. I mean our ancestors were supposedly great lovers, so why shouldn't we be together too? But he wont even give me a chance! I bit my hat in frustration before I realized that I was making myself way too depressed and decided to leave my hive for a bit and go out for a walk. Who knows? Maybe I would feel better when I got back.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

The walk seemed to do me a lot of good and the fresh air agreed with me, so I was pretty happy that I decided to go out. Alternia could be quite lovely this time of year, the grass was green and all the little creatures that inhabited the planet with us were out and about. I had been walking for some time when I realized that it had been a while since I ate and that I was getting pretty hungry. A nice fresh fish sounded nice about now and I wasn't too far away from the water. It was purrfect! As long as Eridan wasn't prowling around I could have lots of fun playing in the water! Excited I started running on all four paws until I could smell the salty sea air and hear the waves lapping up against the coast. I ran faster until the shore came into sight but..someone was already there.

"Damn!" I thought to myself " I really wanted time alone!" but my attitude quickly changed when I saw who it was sitting there.

"Tavros!" I called out as I waved. I ran until I was standing right in front of him gasping for breath.

"Hey how are you?" I asked

"ummm…hey Nepeta…I'm umm…good…" he stammered

I looked him over, he seemed nervous or something which was strange for him, he was pretty good at keeping his feelings inside so I was kinda worried.

"that's good" I answered "so uh what are you doing here at the beach so far away from your hive?"

"oh uh..well I was uh…hanging out with Gamzee….I guess"

he guesses? what the hell I thought. Maybe I could press him for more info and get something juicy to add to my shipping wall! This afternoon was getting better and better all the time!

"oh really"? I replied coyly "well that's pretty normal you guys must hang out all the time since your best bros and all"

"yeah I thought so too…oh no I didn't mean to say that out loud!" Tavros face went red and he had this expression that reminded me of Equius when he would yell at me for swearing.

"oh well its ok Tavros, I mean you can talk to me about it aren't we furrends?

"oh yeah! I really like you Nepeta its just…don't use this for your shipping wall ok?

"I purromis!" I mewed crossing my tail behind my back. "So what happened?"

"Tavros sighed "ok well…I went over to see Gamzee today and he said that he feels…uh…red for me…and that he wanted too…..make out a little.."

"NO WAY!" I screamed and then regained my composure. "I mean what did you say?"

"Well that's just it!" he stammered I mean I really like Gamzee but I mean as a friend, I never even thought about, well about it like that"

I gave Tavros a menacing glare

"What?" I asked. "Not at all?"

"umm no…"

"Jeez!" I cried "boys are so dumb sometimes, but anyway what did you tell him?"

"Well I told him that he was a really good friend and that I kind of liked it like that"

"oh…how did he take it?" I asked

"well he told me it was cool…and then he just started making pies so I left…"

"that doesn't sound good.."

"Yeah," Tavros sighed "I mean what do you think Nepeta? Do you think I made a mistake?"

"well" I answered "Do you fell red for him?"

"honestly..no he's just a good friend"

"well there you go! You either feel red for someone or you don't! there's nothing you can do about it!..so is there anyone you do feel red for.."

"yeah but she…I mean wait! No I didn't mean to say that! Oh God!"

I couldn't help but laugh. "Relax Tavros I'm just messing with you!"

"oh…oh that God" he sighed in relief "But really thanks Nepeta I fell a lot better now I just feel so bad about Gamzee I mean…wait! Could you go talk to him?

"What? Me? I asked in surprise. I barely know him!

"I know, but I feel so much better now that I've talked to you so I thought maybe you could make him feel better too."

Well I thought to myself I guess I could…I mean I know a thing or two about rejection.

I looked up at Tavros and smiled "ok I'll do it!"

"You mean it Nepeta? Thanks so much! You're the best friend ever!"

"Hey don't go saying things like that!" I teased "or I'm going to have to go home and update my wall!"

"Well thanks anyway I'm going to go home, message me later and let me know how it went ok?

"sure don't worry now go!"

I watched Tavros walk away on his metal legs Equius made for him until I couldn't see him anymore, and then I turned around and headed for Gamzees.

**YAY! Review if you feel like it!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

I reached Gamzee's hive quicker then I thought so I stood in front of his door for a while and tried to figure out what I was gonna say. When I couldn't think of anything good to say I was pretty tempted to leave but I remembered my promise to Tavros and realized that I had to go through with it. I looked up at the towering grey structure that for some reason had a yellow umbrella sticking out of it when I suddenly realized I barely knew Gamzee at all. I had only spoken to him a few times, and the only stuff I knew about him was from what Equius told me, which wasn't very much. What the hell was I doing? How could I even possibly help him? I decided to try my best and took a deep breath before knocking on the door with my soft paw. The funny thing was though as soon as I went to knock I noticed the door was slightly open, so I decided to just walk in.

I walked into the room and tried to take in my surroundings. It was so dark that I could barely make anything out. I squinted and noticed that the room was pretty full or mostly clown related stuff that creeped the hell out of me. I felt very uncomfortable but did not want to back down.

"Uh..Gamzee?" I called out into the dark. "Its me Nepeta…sorry to just barge in but I was just wondering if you wanted to hang out and play with me for a bit…"

There was no answer but I thought I heard someone moving around somewhere deeper in the hive so I tried again louder this time.

"I mean if your busy I could come back later and I could take you hunting or some-"

Suddenly I felt something behind me grab my tail and push me hard down onto the floor. I tried to get up but was suddenly pinned down by a heavy weight on top of me.

"Hey!" I cried struggling to get up "what are you doing? Your hurting me!"

"That's the point motherfucker!" the voice on top of me called. I was confused. it sounded like Gamzee but it was kinda off, like something was wrong.

"Hey!" I cried struggling for breath, I'm sorry if I scared you I just-"

"Scared?" he cut me off. "You should be scared motherfucker! Motherfucking scared of the dark carnival brother! Your inside it now and the gates and locked shut!

"What the hell are you talking about?" I asked my voice trembling. " this isn't funny now stop it!"

He looked up at me and I could see his eyes clearly. They were a dark red colour I had never seen before with huge black irises inside. He stood up slowly but as I breathed a sigh of relief he suddenly grabbed me by the hair and lifted me up off the floor, throwing me across the room into the wall. I was too dizzy to get up but it didn't matter anyway. by the time I opened my eyes Gamzee was standing in front of me holding one of my paws. I couldn't figure out was he was doing when I suddenly felt a sharp intense pain I couldn't understand. What the hell was he doing? I looked up and..oh god…he was pulling out each one of my claws one by one, his hands covered in my light green blood. I was growing sicker by the minute.

"Stop!" I yelled tears streaming down my face "Why are you doing this? Please stop!"

To my surprise he looked up and me for a moment and seemed to think about what I was saying. He let go of my wrist and I fell slumped onto the floor, lying in a pool of my own blood.

"Stop?" he asked his voice breaking into the darkness. "Your right…I need to stop I have to go get it…that pie I…I left a pie cooling…it should be done now."

Gamzee turned to leave and my vision went blurry. The last thing I saw was him turn the corner before my mind blacked out into darkness.

**Wow this story practically writes itself.**

**Anywho review if you feel like it.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

His head pounded and he felt hot, like he had a fever. Something was wrong. He had never had _this _kind of reaction to his pies before. It took him a few minutes to assess his surroundings before he realized, with a sigh of relief that he was home, safe and sound inside his room, but what the hell had happened? For one thing he was lying on his bedroom floor starring up at the Harley Quinn poster that was stuck up on his wall with no recollection of how the hell he got there. He sat up, which was hard for him because he was so sore and shook his head. Why did he feel so messed up. His throat hurt so he reached over to grab the bottle of Faygo that lay beside him, but unfortunately he realized as soon as he picked it up, it was empty. It was ok though, because he always had more keeping cool in the fridge and he figured he better get up anyway, maybe take his Faygo out onto the beach, the fresh air would make him feel better anyway.

He reached his kitchen "Man," he said " I cant believe my head feels this motherfucking bad" I swear to gog I aint ever going that long without a motherfucking pie, shit was all-" he stopped mid-sentence. What the fuck was that on the floor? Green….Blood…what the fuck? He got closer.

"oh Gog…oh fuck oh Gog of fuck oh Gog oh fuck!" he yelled ….it was Nepeta, lying dead on his hive floor. What the fuck? Who had killed her? He went over and picked up her limp body and saw that pieces of her claws were scattered all over the place, on his couch, his TV, stuck in his walls. What the fuck?

he sat down on the floor, cradling her in his arms.

"hey" he whispered to her " hey are you ok?" "hey wake up ok…please!" he begged

"oh Gog please wake up!"

He thought he saw her tail move and gained some hope. Maybe she wasn't dead after all. "Hey!" he called louder this time "Wake up!"

He saw her move her paws and, to his relief she soon opened her eyes.

"Oh thank Gog!" your awake!

"Huh?" Nepeta mewed "What happened to me…wait a minute.." She jumped out of his arms with a start, backing away from him slowly.

"Please…no more!" she pleaded "just let me go…"

"Huh?" he asked confused "what the fuck are you going on about? Look your hurt so just chill ok? Have a Faygo..

"No!" she screamed " I don't know what kind of sick game your playing at but I don't want anything from you! Just please don't hurt me anymore!"

"Bitch are you out of your motherfucking mind?" I just found you here that's all.

She glared at him anger flashing in her yellow eyes.

"YOU SICK FUCK!" she screamed "you still have my blood on your hands!" she started crying harder. "oh Gog! I feel like I'm dieing!"

He looked down and the Leo was right. There was bright green blood all over him. But that must have been from when he picked her up just now..but wait, something wasn't right…most of the blood was already dry…how did he…

It came back to him almost instantly. The fight with Tav, the depression that followed, the sweet female voice that called out to him from inside his madness. How could he have forgotten? And even still how could he have done it?

He turned to Nepeta who was sobbing in the corner furthest away from him, a trail of green blood following closely behind her.

"Oh fuck..Nepeta, I'm sorry I don't know what the hell…"

"Stop!" she sobbed "leave me alone"

"Ok but you need help! I'll go get Eridan he's smart! He'll know how to fix you!

just wait here"

Nepeta. too weak to respond fell asleep after she heard the sound of the other troll leave the hive.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

She was three sweeps old, curled up by the fire in her cave like hive eating some sort of unidentified Alternian creature that she had caught that morning. Her lusus was out, probably hunting somewhere but she wasn't worried. She knew he would always be there when she woke up the next morning. Tired, but not wanting to enter her respite block just yet, she walked over to her cave wall where she liked to paint pictures with the blood of her kills. A little bit morbid sure but what did she know? She was only three sweeps old. Her wall contained many pictures such as crudely drawn mice and flowers, but the subject that she drew most on her wall was the troll who lived just a few hives over from her, Karkat Vantas. She had met him a little while ago while chasing an Alternian butterfly. She saw him sitting on the grass muttering to himself and thought she could cheer him up by pouncing on him, but instead he just yelled at her. She just wanted to play, she couldn't understand why he got so angry. Although he told her he would never want to play with her, she didn't give up hope and continued to stalk him and paint his picture up on her wall. Her super kitty hearing heard a sound at the entrance of her hive, faint at first but it seemed to grow louder, It must be her lusus home early, she though. But wait, it didn't sound like him. It sounded like…

WWhat the fuck Gam? The voice said "WWhat the hell did you do to her?

"I didn't know what the fuck I was doing! I didn't mean to hurt her!"

"Hurt her? I think she's dead Gam"

"What did you say motherfucker?"

"Look at her! Her eyes and rolled back inside her head, she must have died from blood loss.."

" Well then motherfucking do something!"

"Are you stupid? And just wwhat am I going to do? Bring her back to life? She's dead deal wwith it.."

Dead? I thought. I'm not dead, just in a lot of pain. I have to tell them somehow..mabey I could move my tail a little bit…

"Look she's moving her motherfucking tail! I told you she was still alive"

"Yeah I knoww, I just wwanted to see what your face would look like if I told you that you had killed someone…"

"Eridan what the fuck!"

"Yeah I knoww I'm a real bastard.."

" Enough fucking around! Can you fix her or not…"

"Wwell she is very cute, it would be a shame if such a cute troll died, so I guess I can help you..:

"Gog damn it do it then!"

"Humm..I think she should be fine if we just bandage her up and watch her"

"Watch her?"

"You knoww…feed her and stuff, she cant take care of her self like this, if we leave her she'll probably starve to death"

"Well you take care of her then…your smart!"

"Fuck no! I'm too busy with my science wand, and plan to kill all land dwwellers"

"Your what?"

"Look I'll bandage her up because you're an idiot, but then she's your problem"

"She wont want me anywhere near her"

"then ask that mechanical leg friend of yours…I'm sure he'll help you.."

"Tav…no I don't want him to know about this.."

"Ok then your on your own.."

"Fuck…"

I awoke several hours later in an unfamiliar place, confused about what was going on. I was lying somewhere warm and soft, I felt a bit better know, I could just feel a dull pain throbbing on the inside of my paws. Speaking of paws, I slowly lifted up one close to my face an opened my still blurry eyes. My paw was in front of my face but, they looked different. Someone had bandaged them up with white gauze, now stained with pale green blood. Where was I now? I heard something close to me and rolled over slightly, and saw a glowing blue box not to far from me that seemed to be screaming. What was it saying?

"…Live or Die its your choice…"

I got it with a start. "LIVE!" I screamed before rolling off the couch and landing on the floor with a hard thud.

I sat up quickly and stared at the box in front of me. Wait a minute? Was that a TV?

Suddenly I heard a voice behind me.

"Hey sis you should get back on the couch and motherfucking chill or something"

"Gamzee!" I screamed backing further away from him "What are you doing? Get away from me!"

He sighed and sat down in front of me.

"Look" he said " There's no excuse for what I did, I just got way too sober and things got out of hand and I'm really fucking sorry about what I did to you."

"ok…" I started "but.."

He interrupted me.

"and I know I'm probably the last motherfucker you want to see right now but there's no one else who can help you. Everyone's gone MIA playing some sort of stupid game with earth kids, even Equius so I'm the only one who can help you."

"Help me what?" I asked "Wait a minute…" I lifted up one of my bandaged paws, " Did you do this?"

"Yeah, Eridan showed me the first time but those ones got all bloody so I had to change them a few times"

"A few? How long was I out?"

He looked down at the ground " at least a few hours I think" he replied

I looked up at him "Ok well….anyway thanks for that…and stuff but I think I'll go home and rest there…"

I tried to get up but the pain coursing through my bottom paws caused me to collapse after only a few steps.

"Ow!" I winced in pain.

Gamzee came over and helped me get up.

"Look sis" he told me " You cant even walk. Look I know you probably hate me but just let me make amends. You can hang out here and I'll like cook for you and stuff…until you can go home.

"I eyed him suspiciously "But what if you go all…you know…"

He sighed. "Look" he said " I know you cant trust me, but I feel really fucking bad and I wanna help you K? and I promise I'll eat like five pies a day, I'll be chill as a motherfucker!"

I was really scared but what other choice did I have? I couldn't go home like this. I looked at Gamzee and gave him a weak smile.

"Ok…" I told him. "Well try it"

"Yay! Gamzee yelled " A sleepover!"

"Just one thing" I pointed at the TV "WHY THE HELL ARE YOU WATCHING SAW WHEN I WAS LYING UNCONSCIOUS ON YOUR COUCH!"

He gave me a blank stare

"There's a clown in it…" he answered

"Oh Gog…"


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

I slept in late tonight. Tired as I was it was hard to get to sleep in such new surroundings, not to mention all the horns going off at random times waking me up. How the hell did he live like this? It reminded me of a human crack house. All gray with random liquids ( Pie or Soda? I couldn't tell anymore) spilled all over the floor. My hive is so _cute! _with its pink and red walls and cuddly little animal throw rugs that were the purrfect place to have a little cat nap. Thinking of my home made me depressed but I promised myself I would make the best of this situation and try to stay positive. I mean, I was fine right? I had a little scare but it was all over now. Unfortunately I was hungry, what did Gamzee have to eat around here, and speaking of which where the hell was he?

I hopped off the couch I had been sleeping on and made my way over to the kitchen, careful to step over the seemingly endless amounts of Faygo bottles that were lying all over the floor.

"Hey!" I called out "Gamzee! I'm kind of hungry do you have-" I stopped mid sentence as I entered the kitchen. It was a complete disaster! There were pie plates scattered all over the floor and green slime was splattered everywhere, on the ceiling, the floor, the table, it was just everywhere! What the hell?

"Hey sis"

I spun around. "Gamzee you scared me! What the hell is wrong with your kitchen?"

"I was just getting my Motherfucking bake on, made me a shit load of pies!"

"Uh Huh.." I said slowly, "I guess this would be how you bake.."

"What?" he asked

"oh nothing" I replied "so anyway where were you?"

"Oh!" he said " you didn't seem to be the kind of sister who would want to eat pie so I went out to get you some Motherfucking fish." He held out two Alternian pink fish in front of me and, I had to admit they did look delicious.

"Oh!" I said surprised "That was so kind of you to think of me like that, but I would have eaten whatever you had here"

He laughed "Aint got anything other then Motherfucking pie in this hive, but yeah I figured you wouldn't like that"

I looked up at him and picked up the fish with my bandaged paw "well thank you anyway"

"Well I did promise to Motherfucking take care of you…" he said looking away from me.

I felt awkward and decided to change the subject.

"So you really haven't had anything other to eat then pie?" I asked

"And Faygo" he replied

"Well that sucks!" I screamed. "Your missing the wonderful substance that is meat!"

'Meat?" he seemed confused " Why the fuck would I wanna eat that?"

"Because!" I cried there's nothing like sinking your fangs into tender hunted flesh! it's the most tasty thing in the world!"

"And they call me Motherfucking insane!"

I laughed "Hey! I'm not going to eat both these fish myself, why don't I cook the other one up for you so you can try it!"

"I'm not to sure," he replied "seems kinda gross"

I couldn't help but laugh. " This coming from someone who eats sopor slime…"

"Hey!" I Motherfucking love that stuff!"

"Ok,Ok, I laughed "But will you at least try Fish?"

"Fine ok sis whatever!"

"Yay!" I cant wait to start cooking!" I reached up to take my hat off so I could tie back my hair when I noticed something was wrong.

"Oh No!" I gasped! "My Hat! Where is it?"

I looked over at Gamzee who had the strangest look on his face. What was that expression? Guilt?

"Gamzee what is it?" I asked

He looked down at the floor "Yeah that night, I kinda ripped your hat up…"

"Huh?"

"I don't know why but I just took your hat and…ripped it up with my teeth."

"Oh.. Well that's ok I can always get Equius to make me another one"

"NO WAY! That motherfucker knits!"

'Yeah!" I giggled "And he's good at it too!"

"That's a Motherfucking miracle, I felt really bad about that hat!"

I laughed " Well don't, besides maybe its time for a new look"

"Yeah," Gamzee replied dreamily "You have such beautiful hair…"

I was so caught off guard I couldn't think of anything to say and just watched him stare at me for a few minutes.

"Umm…I should go cook this fish now," I finally said.

"Yeah.." Gamzee said slowly, his gaze still fixated on me "That's a good Motherfucking idea.."

"Umm…Ok…I'll just get on that then…" I backed away slowly and made my way toward the stove. What the hell was that all about?


	7. Chapter 7

**Yay! Thank you for ten reviews! The encouragement is great and really helps me stay motivated! Thanks to everyone who has been reading my story! Here's hoping for ten more!**

**Much Love**

**-Ivana**

Chapter 7

After a delicious meal of fresh fish prepared with _sugo di sangue, _I wanted to get some fresh air and clear my head from all the stuff that had happened to me in only a few short hours. I still couldn't move around much, as my paws still hurt ( like a bitch I might add..) but I figured I could survive a short trip to the beach behind Gamzee's hive. I kinda wanted to get away from him too, as he was creeping me out a little.

Anyway I made my way out of the hive and took a deep breath of the salty ocean air. It was such a beautiful night! The sky was unusually clear and there wasn't much wind, just enough to make the waves lap gently on the coast. It was so nice I made it all the way to the shore without noticing the pain in my paws and sat down, looking toward the sea.

I sighed " Oh my" I said aloud, "what a romantic night….and no one to share it with.."

'Hey is someone there?" Said a voice

I jumped and got up startled. I knew that voice.

"Hey Karkat!" I called "What are you doing all the way out here?

I looked out into the darkness until that oh so familiar silhouette come into view.

"Hey Nepeta I'm just…Jesus what the hell happened to you?"

"Huh"? "Oh yeah my paws I uh…stepped on something…"

"Oh…That sucks…"

"Yeah…." I looked down embarrassed "Uh anyway what are you doing here?"

"Oh I just got back from seeing my fuck ass idiot of a best friend. I had to show him some stuff…"

"Oh…." I looked up at him shyly, "Why don't you hang out here for a bit? We never hang out anymore…"

"Yeah…I would but I promised Terezi I would go see her so…I better get going,""Oh ok!" I cried "I'm sorry I should have know you would be too busy" I tried to get up but I stepped on my paw too hard and winced in pain.

"Ouch!" I cried

Karkat had a strange look on his face, like he didn't know what to do.

"Look" he finally said "I really gotta go, Terezi waiting for me so, uh take care of yourself K?"

I sat back down on the sand and looked up at him. "Ok bye" I answered

He turned and I watched him leave until I was unable to see him anymore. It was then that I became aware of the tears that had built up in my eyes and let them slowly fall down the sides of my face.

"Karkat you idiot.." I said softly.

After I had finally calmed down I realized how late it had gotten and headed back over to the hive. It was almost sunset, but to my surprise there lights were still on inside. I walked in the door when I heard noises coming from the living room. I walked in and saw Gamzee sitting on the couch watching something.

"Hey" I called "Your up late.."

He turned around to look at me.

"Hey Sis, I'm just getting my Motherfucking Steven Kings It on, this clowns one badass motherfucker all up and killing people and shit…Anyway man were you been? Why your eyes all red? You been doing Catnip?

"What? No! I just.."

"Whatever man, just do what makes you happy…'

"What the hell?" I though "He's completely different from before, but at least he's back to normal.."

"Anyway Gamzee I'm gonna go to sleep, its been a long night and-"

Gamzee interrupted me. "Hold up motherfucker, there's something I been wanting to do.."

"Huh what's that?" I asked as he walked up next to me.

He was right in front of me now.

"Its just that your such a cool Motherfucking sis and-"

Suddenly he pulled me closer and shoved his tongue in my mouth!

"Oh my god!" I though "is he kissing me?"

He let me go and looked at me.

"Anyway motherfucker you just keep doing what your doing and I'm sure things will end up on the other side…

"What the fuck?" I thought, I had to get out of here fast!

"umm I'm going to go now Gamzee, you uh, go to sleep soon ok…I'm just going to go to bed.."

I raced up to the room Gamzee had given me and locked the door behind me.

Dear God what the hell was going on?


	8. Chapter 8

**I really like this chapter. Just wanted to ask, do you want me to add a M chapter later on? Let me know!**

**Chapter 8**

It had already been three days, but it still didn't feel any less awkward for me. I avoided Gamzee as much as I could by spending most of my time at the beach and, even though he didn't treat me any different something felt…_off._

I was hanging out at the beach again. Feferi had stopped by to visit me earlier and we had a really nice walk on the beach. She was so much fun to be around, and so kind too. She even offered to let me stay in her hive and take care of me, but I had to refuse. I mean she _was _going to be the next empress. I couldn't inconvenience her like that. Besides for some reason I felt like I couldn't leave Gamzee hive just yet. He was just so…messed up. Unlike anyone I had ever met. I wanted to help him somehow, and I still hadn't talked to him about Tav, although that now seemed impossible.

I shook my head to clear my thoughts. I felt so frustrated! I wish-

I stopped moving. Something was coming closer. "Oh No!" I thought. "if I get attacked now I'm finished! I don't even have claws…"

I walked as quickly as I could and hid behind a large rock, hoping that whatever it was wouldn't see me and leave me alone, but unfortunately I wasn't so lucky. I felt myself being lifted up by someone much bigger then me. I twisted my body to face my attacker and hissed fiercely.

"Ahhh wwhat the fuck Nep stop that! You sound like Sollux!"

I should have know. "Eridan! What the hell! Put me down!" I screamed while kicking him furiously with my feet.

"Ok, Ok calm down" He said as he lifted me back onto the beach. " I just wwanted to surprise you that's all. Anywway enough about that, how are your new living arrangements going humm?"

"Oh umm…fine I guess" I answered not wanting to get into anything.

Eridan sighed "Ok Nep wwhat happened?"

"Huh! "Nothing!"

"I'm a high blood Nep I can tell when lowwer bloods aren't telling the truth, so spill it or ill go ask Gam myself!"

"NO!" I shouted "Ok fine…something did happened its just.."

"He hit on you didn't he?"

"What!" I gasped "How did you…"

Eridan laughed. " oh my cod Nep he's high as fuck all the damn time! He hits on everything! He even hit oh me once, I was going to hit it but then Fef came over and I got busy and-"

"Ok,Ok I get it" I interrupted " Your right I made too big a deal out of it"

" You know I don't even knoww wwhy you even agreed to live with him in the first place. I mean he almost sliced you to bits! Besides," he said as he moved in closer to me and slipped his arm around my waist "That offer to stay with me is still on the table, I'll take _good_ care of you little kitty…"

"Ugh!" Just go away!" I screamed as I pushed him off

"Hey! Wwhats your problem? don't tell me your disappointed?

I looked up at him. Oh my god was I?

"wwell it would make sense that your clinging to him after he gave you a little bit of attention. I mean Karkat wants nothing to do with you and even Equius has no time for you. I mean has he even visited you once? Do yourself a favour and stay away from that stoner. He's only watching you because has stupid and feels bad for almost killing you I mean, he's a higher blood then you, you should have just let him-

"Oh my god shut up!" I screamed tears streaming down my face" I hate you!"

I turned and walked off ignoring the rest of Eridans speech not really noticing where I was going. I must have been walking for at least an hour before I realized I had no idea where I was. I found a nice tree and sat down under it and cried for a while. I looked up and noticed that it seemed brighter. Pulling out my tablet that I keep in my pocket I checked the time. It was almost sun up! Oh god what had I done. If I didn't get inside soon the sun would blind me like Terezi or worse, kill me. I had to get back. I sniffed the air (I was a cat after all..) and found the familiar Faygo sent and took off. Thankfully I wasn't as far away as I thought and although I couldn't walk fast I made it back to Gamzee hive before the sun had started to rise. I quietly opened the front door and tiptoed inside. Gamzee had to have gone to sleep by now, if I could just make it past his room…

-"Nepeta!"

I spun around. "Gamzee? Why are you still up?" I asked

He walked closer too me "Jesus Nep you Motherfucking scared the fucking Faygo out of me!"

"Huh? The what?" I asked

Gamzee continued to walk closer to me before pulling me into a hug.

"I thought something had up and Motherfucking snatched you up for lunch when you didn't come home. I had all the other trolls up and looking for you but we had to come in before the sun came up.."

"Ohh…I'm sorry.." I said, still being crushed by the hug "its just that…um.. some lusus think started chasing me so I had to umm..hide for a while…"

"Oh fuck!" Gamzee said finally letting me go, " you all ok?"

"Umm…yeah! I'm fine…so umm….thanks for looking for me…and stuff..but you didn't have to! I mean your helping me enough as it is…

"Man!" what the fuck are you going on about? "Why wouldn't I look for you? You're one of my close friends"

I stared at him in surprise "What really?"

"Yeah man" he answered " You're the only one who doesn't judge me about my pie habits or call me stupid like all the other trolls, except Tavbro."

"Oh, well, your one of my best friends too!" I looked up and smiled at him. "Hey" I asked "Wanna make some catnip cookies with me?"

"Sis that's the best Motherfucking idea I've heard all fucking day…lets do this!"

**RANDOM MUSIC QUOTE OF THE DAY**

She said Ye can we get married at the mall?I said look you need to crawl for you ballCome and meet me in the bathroom stallAnd show me why you deserve to have it all!


	9. Chapter 9

**Why are there no Roxy/Gamzee fics! I think that would be so much fun to write! If I finish this one I'll have to give serious thought to that. Also I apologise for random music quote of the day. I've just had that song in my head for like, the past month because they play it like all the time ( Damn you z.103!)**

**Any who here's chapter 9. **

**Chapter 9**

"…..Gamzee can you turn on the oven for me?….Gamzee…hello?"

It had only been an hour since I had returned to Gamzee's hive, but it felt like I had never left, like I belonged there. What had changed since I had been gone? The mood felt different, it was still kinda uncomfortable but I felt better around him. I guess knowing he took the time to look for me showed he cared…or something. I don't know it was all too confusing, I sighed and continued stirring the cookie batter.

"Hey Sis!"

I looked up to see Gamzee smiling at me while holding three bottles of different flavoured Faygo.

"Is that where you went?" I asked. "To get more Faygo? There's a whole bunch of them in the fridge!"

"Yeah but that's for drinking." he answered "This shit right here is going all up into those Motherfucking cookies!"

"Eww why?" I asked "That's gross!"

He looked at me like I had three heads. "Why the fuck not? I put this shit in everything!"

I sighed "Gamzee not everything needs to taste like a 50 cent beverage found in Detroit and random convenience stores in Toronto…"

"Wait what?"

"God Damn it WE ARE NOT PUTTING FAYGO IN THE COOKIES!" I screamed.

"Hey! This is my Motherfucking kitchen and I wanna put Faygo in the Motherfucking cookies, its only fair! Your filling them with catnip!"

"Huh? Gamzee there only called catnip cookies because there cat shaped" I answered. "There actually chocolate chip, see?" I lifted up a spoon full of batter and offered it too him to taste.

He took the spoon from me and put it in his mouth.

"So…what do you think?" I asked

He sighed "Fine leave them like this then, I'll just dunk them in the Motherfucking Faygo I guess.."

"Yay!" I jumped up and clapped my hands, but then after realizing how childish I must have looked quickly stopped and turned away.

"I should put these in the oven then…"I said looking up embarrassed but Gamzee wasn't even there. I put the cookies in the oven and set the timer when I heard him calling me from the front of the hive.

"Hey sis!" he called "Some motherfucker wants to talk to you…"

"Huh…that was strange….who would visit me here?" I left the kitchen and walked toward the door…what I saw there shocked me.

"Equius!" I ran over to him. "What are you doing here?" "How did you even know where I was?"

He looked down at me with a frown.

"Nepeta I wish to speak to you. Would now be a proper time?"

'Yes yes of course! Come sit! I just made cookies! Gamzee can you take them out of the oven for me?" It was then I noticed that Gamzee had gone, probably went to take them out. I was alone with Equius now and my heart began to race. I couldn't believe how excited I was too see him! I skipped over to the couch and curled up on the cushion, waiting for him to come join me. He sat down and looked up at me a frown on his face.

"Nepeta" he began " I came here to speak to you about my absence as of late. You see as your Moirail I am required to know of your circumstances at all times, but once I learned that the high blood had taken charge of you, I was unable to do anything further lest anger someone of such exquisite blood."

"Wait what are you saying?" I asked "You mean you knew I was here, but why couldn't you come for me?" My eyes started filling up with tears.

"Please don't cry Nepeta…try to understand the situation. When it became clear to me that the high blood wanted you for a quadrant I was unable to interfere."

"But…I don't understand. Gamzees my friend. He doesn't want me for a quadrant.."

"Nepeta!" Equius raised his voice and it kind of scared me a little. " Your not a child! Two trolls just don't live together without being in some kind of red relationship!"

"No no your wrong!" I screamed "He just feels bad about hurting me! How could he want me for a quadrant if he's already tried to kill me!

"Nepeta" Equius sighed "Gamzee is the Bard of Rage! that's probably just how he expresses himself ….or dear can we wrap this up…I think I need a towel.." He stood to go but I grabbed his arm to stop him.

"Wait! You're my best friend! Please don't go I miss you!"

"I'm sorry Nepeta, I must retire to my hive as it is getting late. Best of luck to you."

"Wait no!" I called but he had already gone.

I slumped back into the couch fully aware of the tears falling onto my lap. I heard Gamzee coming and turned around. He had walked in with green oven mitts on carrying the cookie sheet.

"Hey Nep these bitches look delicious lets up and chow down….wait what's wrong with you?

I stood up to face him.

"You!" I screamed "This is all your fault! I never should have tried to help Tavros!"


	10. Chapter 10

Ten

God damn it, how the hell did things get so complicated? And why did nothing ever go my way. Its not fair, I mean I was cute right? I was a nice girl, what was so wrong with me? This is such….ugh I don't even know what.

I had finally left Gamzees hive and had hobbled all the way back to my cave. Coming back there had brought back so many memories. Life was so simple before, when I had, had a bad day or gotten hurt during a hunt I could always count Pounce de Leon

To be there to cuddle up with, and everything would suddenly be ok. It had been three years since she had died and I just suddenly missed her so much. But what could I do? I was alone now.

I walked over to the spot where she died and slumped down agents the wall, taking my small computer out of my pocket and logging on. I signed into pester chum and found who I was looking for.

arsenicCatnip [AC] began trolling adiosToreador [AT]

AC: :33 Hey, I'm glad you're here. I've been wanting to talk to u

AT: Nepeta! Where have you been? I asked Equius but he, Uh, wouldn't say anything. I was worried

AC: :33 yeah, I'm sorry Tavros, and I'm sorry

AT: Uh..for what?

AC: :33 because I never fixed that thing between you and Gamzee….

AT: oh that…yeah I Uh..ended up talking to him after that, I explained I was already in a Uh..complicated relationship with someone already…

AC: :33 oh….

AT: that's all?

AC: :33 yeah what?

AT: well I mean normally you would be all excited about about anything to do with shipping…

AC: :33 Oh well…I guess I don't really care anymore

AT: oh….did something happen?

AC: :33 No forget about it its fine

AC: :33 Later

arsenicCatnip [AC] ceased trolling adiosToreador [AT]

I shut off my little computer and curled up on the ground. Maybe things would look better after a nap.

I awoke up to a sound someone in my hive. I awoke with a start and rubbed my eyes. What was it? I got up and made my way to the door taking a deep breath before opening it.

"What the hell do you want?" I asked Gamzee

"Look sis I know I Motherfucking screwed up, but.."

"No" I stopped him. " I just overreacted nothing that happened was your fault, I just took it out on you and I'm sorry.."

"Ok well" he laughed " I guess you can come on back now.."

"What why?" I asked " I'm fine now.."

"Yeah I know but I missed you…"

"You what?"

"You know my hives all too big and shit its just Motherfucking empty"

"You mean..you want me to come back?"

"Fuck yeah! You were the most fun motherfucker ever, all up and bakeing pies with me and shit…look all those other ones who gave you trouble just don't know how cool you are. Your special"

My eyes lit up "Really? So you realize what your asking me to do?"

"Yeah I want you to come back to me…"

I smiled and pulled him into a hug. "your right fuck those other guys! As long as we have each other we'll be fine."

I kissed him one more time before we left for his hive.

-End


End file.
